


When You're Gone

by Midnightbytheshoreside



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, There is no fluff, literally this is all I write, why do i do this to my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbytheshoreside/pseuds/Midnightbytheshoreside
Summary: "If I died one day, I was wondering... would you... would you still remember me?""Don't say such silly things."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sad sad fic inspired by Avril's song, 'When You're Gone'

"If I died one day, I was wondering... would you... would you still remember me?"  
"Don't say such silly things."

All her life, Rin had been told she would not live long, that she would only last a fraction of the lifespan of a demon's, and that by the time Sesshoumaru's kingdom was built, she would already be long gone. She had expected to live life by his side, spending her forever there, then moving on into the afterlife alone for hundreds of years. What she never would have guessed is that there would come a day when she was still breathing, that the one who was always by her side would not.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She could hear Jaken's shrill voice screech, nod hear the sounds of his tiny feet running towards them. However, The now teen stood there in shock, not being able to force herself to turn around and witness the carnage she knew had just occurred. Blood was already trickling towards her, covering her feet in the same scarlet colour that used to flow in the veins of the person she cared about the most. 

Sesshoumaru had been on one of his visits to Inuyasha and Kagome's village, the one Rin was currently staying at, and they had been out in the forest picking flowers for Rin's 16th birthday. Flower picking was one of her favorite activities to do, and although Sesshoumaru would never admit to it, it was one of his favorite activities as well, but any activity was his favorite as long as it was with Rin. With the demon's keen sense, he soon noticed that something was off while they were in the forest, so he headed off in order to make sure the area was secure. Even he did not know that the threat was much closer than anyone had expected. He made it back in time to save Rin from the beast, but he was not able to save himself.

Inuyasha had heard the commotion from the village nearby, and rushed over with Kagome on his back in time to vanquish the monster before it could add Rin and Jaken to its list of prey, but the greatest damage to Rin had already been done. Kagome had lead the girl back to the village slowly while Inuyasha carried his older half brother back to the village as quickly as he could in a final effort to save him, but Rin knew there would be no point. She had caught a glance at the sword the beast was brandishing, and even she knew that with all of Sesshoumaru's power and prowess, he would not be able to survive a direct blow from a weapon like that.

For the next few days, the girl was unconsolable. She cried herself to sleep nearly every night after being tucked in by Jaken, and she seemed to distance herself from the rest of the village, carrying a gloomy air round her, even more so than Sesshoumaru did when he found himself alone. She wasn't as perky and cheerful anymore, and gave up trying to talk to anyone all together.

A month later, she had finally brought herself to visiting Sesshoumaru's grave, a plain, gray headstone in the middle of the flower patch they had always loved to visit. She walked towards it hesitantly, feeling the finality of the moment, ignoring the fact that in the process she was treading over countless flowers. She gently kneeled down before the headstrong, and raised her hand up to touch it with a single finger. It was cold and colourless, a stark contrast to the warmth and beauty that was all round it. While the eclectic selection of flowers in many different sizes and colours surrounded them, ever changing and ever beautiful, the headstone would always stay the same. Cold and lifeless, like the person who is buried beneath it.

Many would have thought there would be no difference even if sesshomaru had been alive, as he would be the unchanging being while Rin was forever bright and happy and growing, however Rin saw things differently. She noticed that Sesshoumaru did change, although in slower ways. He had begun to smile more, to feel more joy and learn how to express it. He had learned how to love, how to care for another being unconditionally despite being labeled a heartless demon. He had paid the ultimate price, just to keep the one who mattered the most to him alive.

By the time Rin stood up, the dirty at the base of the headstone was drenched in tears. She picked a couple of nearby flowers, reminding herself of her final moments with Sesshoumaru. She was smiling and jumping around, passing him the flowers she deemed pretty enough to be in the bouquets they made every single time he visited. She remembered perfect his face, how he looked with a wreath of flowers around his head that Rin had made for him, a bright pop of colour in contrast to his snowy white hair and skin. He seemed so content, holding a large pile of delicate flowers as they strolled through the forest. He ended up being buried with those flowers, as everyone knew he would be happier with the flowers Rin and him had picked together than any other, even though they're dirty and bent. She placed the fresh bundle of flowers on the grave, tears in them resembling the morning dew.

Years passed by, and not much seemed to change. Jaken had left the village in order to move on with his life, but Rin was never able to. She drew frail, unable to make taking care of herself a priority, but rather visited Sesshoumaru's grave every day, laying fresh bouquets of flowers there so that he would never be without a piece of her. It came no surprise to anyone that only 7 years later, Rin caught a sickness and passed away, only in her early twenties. A smaller, matching headstone was created for her, and she was buried in the same flower patch, right next to Sesshoumaru, so that they could truly be together forever, grating Rin's only wish. Together with lord Sesshoumaru, forever.

There are rumors that if you listen carefully, you could hear sounds in that flower patch. Noises of a little girl giggling and playing around, and feel the watchful gaze of an older and more mature figure watching her, making sure she was always safe. It was as if their spirits never passed on,   
but decided rather to stay in that patch of flowers, and enjoy each other's company for eternity.

"When you're gone. The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone. The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone. The words I need to hear, To always get me through the day, And make it okay  
I miss you."


End file.
